1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus including a receiving part and an arithmetic processing part, an information processing method and an information processing program for processing in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, an image processing apparatus may be connected to plural terminal apparatuses via a network. The plural image processing apparatuses can use the image processing apparatus in common. Signals are frequently sent to a communication line for the image processing apparatus used by the plural terminal apparatuses in common.
The image processing apparatus may reduce power consumption by setting the CPU in an energy conservation mode in order to reduce the power consumption during a standby state where image processing operations are not carried out.
The image processing apparatus connected to the network is required to respond to a specific packet among various packets sent and received in the network. Therefore, the CPU is required to respond via the network even if the CPU is in an energy conservation mode.
Therefore, the sent packets are filtered to ignore a response required part of the packets and to respond to a response unrequired part of the packets with the CPU. Thus, the power consumption is reduced when the CPU responds only to the necessary part of the packets. Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus which can respond to packets arrived from a network while maintaining an energy conservation mode.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of turning on or off a filter function of a network control unit in association with a state of a power source of a controller.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-29102    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-49699